


Not His Time

by ogmalereader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Violence, maison d words but only for a little bit, this is a wip so don’t read it yet thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogmalereader/pseuds/ogmalereader
Summary: “I didn’t create you just for you to die, y’know?”“Well, technically, you did.”“I know, but not today!”
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/OMC, chuck shurley/original male character
Kudos: 2





	Not His Time

**Author's Note:**

> i’m currently writing this shit in my notes so let’s hope that it’ll be out soon. this idea has been going nuts in my brain for the past month sooo let’s get it onto a page.  
> — tyler

work in progress. i’ll have this up sooner or later.


End file.
